


Unstable

by Hizu4463



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1930s, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Injury, Cruelty, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Great Depression, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Not Have Mercy When Writing This Fanfic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Police, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Suspense, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizu4463/pseuds/Hizu4463
Summary: "The killers are not born. They are made"The fact that Al had met Anthony one night was perhaps the best thing that could have happened to both of them, and also the worst.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is not bad to say that this fanfic can touch on issues such as violence, abuse, drug use, abuse, vulgar and homophobic language, cruelty, death ...  
> Anyway, issues that can hurt the sensitivity of some people.  
> If you are someone sensitive, I recommend that you do not read this fanfic, it is for your own good.
> 
> But if you like this kind of fan-themed fanfic, go ahead :)  
> (At some point in the fanfic things will get really raw and cruel, that's what I take care of ...)

**October 29, 1929**

  
  


The high speed that a taxi drove through the darkened streets at night in New Orleans was worrying.

But more worried and distressed was the driver of a cab, who drove like a madman, crushing the accelerator with all his strength. It looked like he was a fugitive in a chase with policemen behind him.

He wasn't running away from anyone, but he had to get quickly to a place that I knew by heart how to get there.

So as soon as he managed to park in the yard of the house, he shot out of his car ready to enter the house, if necessary until he would knock down the door with a heavy kick.

But that was not necessary, as someone who had apparently not noticed the chaos that had been generated by a distraught taxi driver had opened the door of the house to take out the garbage.

That someone, seeing the taxi driver was alarmed for a brief moment, until he managed to identify who it was.

-Travis?- A guy asked him; a thin and not very tall boy with a white complexion, torn eyes with reddish orbs and black hair.

But the aforesaid did not even notice the questions Arackniss had asked him; Before that, the boy also overlooked that, after all, he knew what Travis was coming for, but…

On a Saturday night?

While still intrigued by the sudden visit, Travis hurried in and quickly climbed the stairs.

In a room located on the second floor of the apartment, it could be seen that leaning on an iris boy of a striking pink color, with a few freckles on his pretty face that looked like it was made of a fine white porcelain, and his hair made of soft strands of a snowy white color, Anthony, that was the name of the boy with effeminate features who was lying down.

While the man was only a little older than Anthony, he had black hair and carmine orbs and dressed in dark clothes, which Anthony knew as Travis had gone to see him, rather, to seek him out.

So, without waiting for an invitation, he entered the boy's room, and locked it securely.

-Hey Anthony!..we...need...you!- Travis words were interrupted because he was panting as if he had run an open air marathon in the Sahara desert. His friend's tiredness caught Anthony's attention.

-Me?- He was a little surprised that his boss had sent Travis for him on a Saturday.- Why do you want me or what?"

-Today... really...we are...short of...staff, so Alfons...He told me...Look for you.- He told her how he could between panting and panting, and he was short of breath for having gone in haste, and also for get in hurried her home to fetch the albino.

-Ahhhh!- Anthony sighed heavily, hated to be lumped with work stuff precisely on his day off, and worse, at that time.- Why does that old man bother me with that today?! Don't he understand that today is my day off?!

Travis just watched as he crossed his fingers, hoping that he would go to work; So he tried to convince him to go to work even on his day off.

It's just that he couldn't go back to the brothel without it or his head would literally be cut off.

-Listen Anthony, I know the boss doesn't give a shit that we have lives coming out of work, but he told me that as he knows that today is your break and, as in the brothel is expected a lot of work, it will annoy you for the inconvenience. What are you saying?

The latter left thinking Anthony, who did not know whether to accept to go or not, an extra money would not fit him at all, besides he was always well received, but he felt a little hesitant.

But Anthony reflect a little bit more, he wasn't really doing much, was just resting peacefully in her bed while reading a little, it's not like really going to work one Saturday sounds like such a bad idea.

-I'll go,- he finally agreed.- Just give me a moment.

Travis showed his enormous tranquility upon hearing those words and gave a very heavy sigh to jump out of the heaviness he had felt, then looked at Anthony bending over to grab something under the bed. Him backpack.

Once he had it in his hands, he got up, placed his backpack on his back, and went to the door of his room.

-Come on.- The albino told him, took the lock off the door and opened it, to give Travis the way.

Anthony and his friend/driver Travis walked down the stairs to the ground floor so they could leave.

As soon as Anthony took the door knob to leave, a certain person was surprised to see that Anthony would come out even when the sun had already set.

-Are you going to leave, brother?

Anthony stopped, and both he and his fellow Travis turned to see that person who questioned Anthony's suddenly going out into the open at night.

It was the younger sister of Anthony, his fraternal twin who had a hair of a snowy tone like his, only that his hair was longer and were arranged in a simple collection, and also that hers were differentiated because it had some strands of a pink color.

The little one possessed large wine coloured orbs with an innocent sparkle shining in her eyes.

It was Molly, his younger sister/fraternal twin.

The aforementioned albino, seeing his sister's worried face, approached her, caressed her head and bent down to be at the height of the little girl.

-Yes, I am afraid I am, but I am careless; I shall return in the morning. - Anthony observed how no matter what he was saying, his sudden departure disturbed his sister, even his departure made him feel somewhat bewildered. It was not because of the things that might happen to him if he went out into the street in the dark, but because mortified what might happen at home if he left, the temper of his father, Heroin, might change.

After thinking for a moment how to leave with the peace of mind that his sister would be fine, he came up with an idea.

-Look Molly, if you behave well and keep eye contact to a minimum with the person you have as a father then, I promise you I'll bring you some candy corn in the morning.- He finished with a smile to inspire confidence in his younger sister.

And it worked.

That's enough to change Molly's face to one of complete emotion.

-Is he a serious brother?- The glow in Molly's dark orbs will intensify to her joy.

-Yes, I promise you, little sister, everything will be fine as long as you listen to me.

-Hey!- Travis was sitting on the door frame waiting to leave with Anthony.

-Stay with Arackniss, go to bed early and tomorrow I'll bring them to you.- He said with some haste.

-Well, brother, I'll do it.- Nodded while smiling.

And the next thing I looked at little Molly, was to see her brother Anthony leave their house to an unknown destination for her.

* * *

As Anthony hurried into the back of Travis's cab, he took a little look at his house, which he hoped to leave soon.

Travis also hurried into his car, then turned it on and began driving toward the brothel.

Once the car had advanced enough to no longer be able to see his home, Anthony began to undress so he could change since, at the brothel where he worked, it was not normal that he would arrive with casual clothes, so he changed to arrive with the garments he normally wore at his job, garments that were well hidden in his backpack.

While Travis was still driving, he strategically arranged the rear view mirror to see Anthony take off his clothes.

Before such an image that he could see of the boy, he licked his lips to be a spectator of such a show.

However, the quiet atmosphere inside the taxi uncomfortable to the driver, he thought that the lack of noise would make Anthony suspicious of what he was doing, so to not feel the atmosphere in the car so heavy, he decided to turn on the radio.

_ /In California, the first signs of declining values in the economy have begun to be noted in the state. _

_ Companies, businesses and even stalls have had to face the need to increase the prices of their products or whatever they offer. _

_ One intuits this not only in California, but in all the cities, large or small, of the United States of America./ _

-Bored!- from behind an Anthony with an outdated shirt complained; Hearing how ruined his country was getting because of the stock market crash and the repercussions that it could have on the economy didn't matter to him at all, so hearing the news caused him some boredom and boredom.- Better switch to something else.- He ordered Travis while he kept changing.

The driver obeyed his order without a word.

* * *

_ -That's all, see you tomorrow with a new transmission, so... _

_ Stay tuned... _

__

The announcer in charge of the program, to indicate to the people in the booth that he was no longer on the air, made a gesture with his left hand.

The person in charge of cutting the transmission raised one of his eyebrows when he heard the announcer say goodbye, because this way of saying goodbye had been heard strangely.

The announcer was not only good at his job, but also managed to hide his emotions in a smile, and a clear example was what he just did during the last 10 hours of his working day.

Finally, a loud whistle rang throughout the booth and the radio station, indicating only one thing:

The transmission was over.

The workers at the station locked up their assigned work areas relatively quickly so they could go home, but one didn't do it very quickly...

-Hey Al! - He called some of his co-workers while he had a few other colleagues around him.

But he did not respond to the call, nor did he even turn around to see his co-worker.

He was so immersed in what was causing him problems that he was recently mortifying his mind and not letting him be distracted by anything. With little effort he tried to keep his mood from being affected during the broadcast of the radio programme he was working on.

Although he had succeeded well. Even the staff who worked with him realized his low performance was due to his mood.

And in the name of the one who had a problem, it never stopped hovering over his head and became his every thought.

"Husk...". -Thought the announcer.

His co-workers had recently noticed the sudden change in mood that the announcer had.

He was somewhat witty, humorous and sympathetic, seriousness was not something characteristic of him.

Something very bad had to happen to make Al get serious.

He just wanted to leave there, and go straight to his house. The job had made him spend 10 hours of wasted time in which he might have thought of a solution to the problems he had with that certain Husk.

The patner who had called him earlier, seeing al leaving the facilities, went towards him.

Without warning, Al saw one hand stop him and another one put into the pocket of his shirt and deposited a piece of paper.

This gesture had made him uncomfortable, but before he could refuse to show his anger, his friend interrupted him.

-Do me the favor of going in this direction and spending some time there, to see if your spirits rise a little.- He had said this very mischievously, and his eyes confirmed that he had done it with all the intention in the world;

But Al just didn't understand what he meant, maybe it was too much of a naive.

Without further ado, he continued walking towards the exit of the radio station.

-Stay there! Whatever happens stay, the show doesn't start until after 9:30. - He managed to tell his companion before he left the station completely.

Once his working day was over and he left his workplace, Al was driving in his car through the lonely streets of New Orleans, in the direction that was written on the piece of paper that his friend had put in his pocket.

He wasn't really sure how his mood would improve if he went to that place, what really worked for him to get better was to fix the problems he had with husk, but he had already tried that.

And things had not gone very well...

Even then he wouldn't lose anything by going.

He needed to be distracted by something.

Anything that made him feel less empty inside was always welcome. Of course, as long as it wasn't drugs or some psychedelic, what was the worst thing that could happen?

The place indicated to him by his companion was a modest, outward-looking place, and he was curious what the place was about, so he got out of his car, and entered the place.  The place had a few tables scattered inside, so he decided to sit in one, as soon as he sat he observed the panorama of the place, it could be a restaurant, but he was not sure, as he had never seen one that had a large walkway in the center, where, at that time, was a woman with pink eyes, short stature, and short blond hair.

He quickly deduced that she was singing on the "stage ".

* * *

_ Like Jack Horner _

_ In the corner, _

_ Don't go nowhere, _

_ What do i care,  _

_ Your kisses _

_ Are worth waitin' for _

_ Believe me _

_ I don't stay out late, _

_ Don't care to go _

_ I'm home about eight, _

_ Just me and my radio _

_ Ain't Misbehavin', _

_ I'm savin' my love for you… _

  
  


He had to admit, the relaxing music that went with the soft singing of a blond woman that could be heard in the venue was really pleasant and something worth being in a great musical.

But was the short song of a beautiful blonde woman enough to make he feel better?

  
  
  


No.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Another thing he did not understand why his friend had told him to stay in the establishment if the store had stuck to the entrance saying that the closure was at 9:30 PM.

In a few minutes it would be 9:30 PM, and he would have to leave if asked.

He had seen it on a small piece of cardboard outside the store.

But another detail that caught his attention, was that, although it was not long before the appointed time for the restaurant to close, still more people arrived.

"How strange "-He thought when he saw more and more people entering the restaurant, while he took a sip of the black coffee he had ordered.

Some  diners , got up from their chairs and left the place, to see that the lights began to light dimly, perhaps they believed that the place was already closing, but there were more people who crossed the entrance and took a seat.

Everything was very strange…

* * *

  
  
  


**9:30 PM**

Some diners, got up from their chairs and left the place, to see that the lights began to light dimly, perhaps they believed that the place was already closing, but there were more people who crossed the entrance and took a seat.

And it began to be more strange when around the speaker's table people began to shout from people demanding to be attended to in a demanding way.

Suddenly, from behind where the staff worked, some women began to come out with too much makeup on their faces, it seemed as if their facial features had been exaggerated with makeup on purpose, also the women dressed in robes, and walked towards the other tables with people.

Soon the exclamations turned into silly rotes, and crackpots...

What was happening?

1...2.. 3...4.

When he realized what was happening, his left eye began to have a slight tic, he would definitely kill his partner for having recommended that place.

Though perhaps only Al was exaggerating.

He didn't know exactly what to do. He just sank a little further into his chair, hoping that the earth would swallow him because he felt a little embarrassed.

Because he kept his head down on the penalty table, he didn't notice when I had an albino boy entering the establishment and quickly got to where his other companions were.

Although he considered the idea of leaving seriously, he was about to get up from the table, when he felt a presence near him.

-Hello dear...

  
  
  


* * *

**9:35 PM**

Some of the staff working in the brothel, which was a modest food store in the day, were in a dressing room getting ready while others were applying makeup, everything felt rushed, as if they were late to go out to play a play.

But a whipping resounded on the walls of the room which baffled all who were present in the dressing rooms, so they turned their eyes to the source of the rumbling.

He was about to tear off his hair in another clear show of anger, but his mind recovered that, if he did so, the most affected would be his finely crafted delicate hairstyle and immaculate temperament. She had to be perfect,  **always.**

So, after making a little scene unconsciously, he began to contemplate himself in the mirror.

But that didn't stop the other people who were getting ready from looking at her in a strange way, because of the blonde's sudden change of attitude.

"Mimzy..." - A red-haired woman in the dressing room had called her. - Are you fine? Something happened to you? - She ask a little worried.

Mimzy, as she processed the question, recalled the little incident she had had, as she relived memories of what happened, her summons turned into one that reflected her deep anger and anger.

So she turned to look at the redhead, and she answered in a voice full of frustration:

-That damn bastard refuses me!

* * *

Everyone in the dressing room sat at the edge of the door to see who had rejected Mimzy, and there, at a table in the back of the brothel, sat the fellow who had refused to be "taken care of" by Mimzy.

He was a brown-haired man, with orbs of a light crimson colour, formally dressed in a three-piece suit without a jacket, it was estimated that he was over twenty years old, seated, with no one from the staff accompanying him nor with his own company.

They all sat in a circle to hear what Mimzy had told them, except for Anthony, who preferred to listen to her story sitting a short distance from his partner while he looked in a large mirror and honed the last details of his make-up so he would be ready to work.

At one point in the dressing room mimzy brought together some brothel workers to tell what had happened moments before as if what had happened to her was the worst of misfortunes.

And so it was for her.

* * *

_ Mimzy, seeing a man sitting at a remote table all alone, rushed to offer his "company" to earn a few extra dollars. _

__

_ -Hello dear.- The lascivious tone impregnated in her voice is not hidden in the least in that greeting. _

__

_ At first Al didn't realize that the greeting was for him, it took him a while to catch the presence of a blonde woman who had gotten comfortable at his table and kept her seductive gaze on him. _

__

_ \- Why are you alone? Dear... Has no one attended to you yet?- She said looking sorry. _

__

_ -Yes, they've taken good care of me, I don't need anything else. - He replied somewhat sharply, but referring to when the brothel was a restaurant, and not to any attention of a sexual nature. _

__

_ Mimzy did not notice the sharp tone Al had used to answer him, so he continued to insist, believing that the chestnut did not speak much out of shyness or something similar. _

_ So, she try to make things easier, after all, that was his job. _

__

_ -Come on, I think you need my attention.- She said as she approached him to hug him. _

__

_ As for the feeling that the blonde's breasts collided on his forearm, he was disgusted. _

_ He wasn't willing to put up with that. _

_ -I said no! - He exclaimed indignantly at the disgust he felt at the woman's touch. _

__

_ That response deeply baffled Mimzy. _

__

_ The blonde was surprised by the answer from the chestnut tree, it was the first time in her life that they spoke to her like this. Who rejected it like that... _

__

_ She had no choice but to leave the table. He was fuming over his head in anger as he was telling him all the bad habits he knew of that stupid (rather daring) man who had had his pants from refusing his company. _

__

_ "Stupid piece of shit!" _

* * *

-And that's what happened, can you believe it?- She said totally indignant. - He rejected me, m-e. -She was more annoyed by the fact that he had rejected her than anything else.

Everyone, including Anthony, disconnected what happened.

It was very strange that a man should go to a brothel and not want the services, and that even if they offered them, he not accept them.

And it was even stranger, if the one who had attended him was Mimzy herself.

Mimzy was, along with Anthony, one of the workers who left most money in that brothel.

Both made a perfect duo and formed the main attraction in the venue. Mimzy fascinated the customers with his wonderful singing that resulted a unique experience that was a pleasure to be able to listen for his unique voice; and Anthony delighted the customers that, together with his provocative set of garments that let show parts of his effeminate body, and his sensual way of dancing, combined with the delicate rhythm of the cozy and soft music, was a real treat to anyone who might have the opportunity to be a spectator.

So what had just happened in the brothel was illogical.

It was as if a person went to a 5-star restaurant, but he didn't want to eat the delicacies that the restaurant could serve ona golden platter, it didn't make any sense at all.

So in the dressing rooms the atmosphere was filled with workers who were still surprised by what had happened.

It wasn't until the top boss, Alfons, left his office and entered the dressing room. His intention was not to stay, he had business to attend to outside, but to get out it was necessary to go through the dressing rooms.

-Alfons there is a client who...

-If I get five dollars from that man, I'll give him 25 dollars.- Said the man without further ado, without even stopping his march or looking at the one who had asked him what to do. He just wanted to get out of there.

Alfons was like that, the pimp and owner of that brothel. He was a tall man with a tanned complexion. His appearance, if intended, could be intimidating and threatening (he had to be, after all, he had to be able to take care of his workers, or rather, what for him were his sources of income), machiavellian, firm and impassive; He liked quick fixes, and hated to be made to waste his time; So, for him, if a client refused to be attended, he didn't give a damn, but if that's why his staff were going to mess him with that then he would turn the situation into a kind of achievement.

But, lately, because of the stock market crash that was approaching New Orleans, he was in a bad mood that seemed that no one could dispel the situation of his mind with anything.

While his business was still thriving and not being hit with all the fury of the crisis, he was preparing for the coming consequences if his business was hit by the Great Depression, so he was plotting all sorts of drastic measures he would have to take to keep his business going.

* * *

  
  


Some workers accepted that slight gamble, but hardly anyone mocked anything significant mut. So, Anthony made his way through the crowd of brothel staff to take action.

And all the staff who were still in the dressing rooms witnessed how intrepid and daring Anthony took his seat at a solitary table that was also in a dark spot of the brothel.

-You're not going to do anything?- Someone told him from behind

Anthony glanced at the direction where he had heard the complaint, then said:

-Give me 10 minutes.

* * *

**7 minutes later**

In 7 minutes Anthony had been a spectator of the singular and peculiar situation.

Due to the bet alfons had made, some staff members used to try to get him close to the chestnut tree, without much success. He had gathered enough information to create in his mind the psychological profile based on what he saw in the man, or at least to know what state he was in, and without fear of being mistaken, the conclusion he had reached for him was simple:

"Something's wrong with him"

The guy didn't need to be seduced as shamelessly as Mimzy had done, but sometimes what someone needed most was a simple pat on the back.

But sometimes doing this was the worst thing you could do.

Anthony knew about that, because sometimes he also felt that way, melancholic, sad, needy... that's why empathy for that guy was relatively easy for him. So he got up from his seat, for in his mind he already knew what to do.

"I know what you need..."

**Author's Note:**

> +4 000 words in this first chapter
> 
> ._.
> 
> Oh my God, what have I done..?
> 
> Ok, sorry if my English is bad, I use a translator to bring this chapter in English, so please forgive me if there are errors :(
> 
> Well, see you later n.n  
> if anyone reads this ...
> 
> SLoad


End file.
